Curiousity made the cat
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: What happens when Toan is curious about cat people? Magic...No seriously, magic.


_Curiousity made the cat_

It was a rather dull day in the peaceful village of Norune, the sun beaming down on the sand, most of the villagers mainly in their homes. Toan, however, was staring out his window, bored out of his mind. Normally, he would be out in the caves, clearing out the monsters that kept appearing there. However, today the cave was locked for some reason, his key to it not working on it. When he asked the Mayor about it, he shrugged.

"Dran said he's working on new wards to keep the monsters at bay, but he's not sure if it's safe against humans. Better to be safe then sorry."

"So. Boring." He mumbled, walking around the room. "Why did mom have to take my map with her?" He whined."It's not like Matataki village isn't that far away.." slumping on his bed, he prepared to take a brief nap, when a loud clang filled the air, followed by a loud meow. With a sigh, he stood up from his bed, stretching a bit. With a sigh, he descended down the stairs. He found Xiao, next to a spilled blue ceramic jar, fish candies spilling out. Xiao was eagerly gobbling down the candies, stopping when she heard Toan clear his throat. With a small yip, she turned to him, nervously laughing.

"Hello Master...Would you like some fish candy?" She nervously smiled, it fading quickly as Toan's foot began tapping on the floor.

"Xiao..."

"Mew...Xiao's sorry master." Her ears drooped down, her eyes began to water. "Please don't be mad at Xiao." She whimpered, her lips quivering. With a sigh, Toan ruffled her hair, picking her up off the floor.

"I'm not mad Xiao. I just don't want you to eat too much candy. It's bad for you." He picked up the candy jar, setting it back on the shelf it fell from. "Next time, ask me to get it for you, ok?" Xiao nodded, before laying on the floor in front of Toan.

"Nya? Can Xiao have tummy rubs?" giggling a bit, Toan rested on his knees, gently rubbing Xiao's belly, earning a soft purr in response.

"You're so silly." He mumbled, staring at her tail. Curious, he grabbed at it, pulling it gently.

"Eep!" She squeaked, squirming furiously. "Master...please let go!" She sighed in relief as soon as he let go, hiding her tail.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" She shook her head no, mewing.

"It doesn't hurt Master, it just feels really uncomfortable."

"Ok...well, sorry.." Sighing, he sat down on the floor, feeling a bit of guilt, and a nagging sense of curiosity. He absentmindedly began to pet Xiao, causing her to purr happily. "Hm...Xiao?"

"Nya?"

"What's it like, to be a cat person?" He asked. Xiao stared for a while, before licking her hands.

"Xiao feels a lot different compared to when Xiao was a cat. Xiao feels taller all the time, Xiao can run faster, and Xiao can eat lots of food!"She giggled, before standing up. "Does that answer Master's question?"

"Uh...Yeah. Thanks Xiao." He said, slightly unsatisfied with the answer.

"Nya, no problem master. " She giggled, heading outside. With a sigh, Toan stood up, heading back to his bed upstairs, his mind still thinking about catpeople. He laid down on his bed, feeling unnaturally tired.

"It's the middle of the day and I feel exhausted. I'll just rest my eyes for a second.." He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes, before falling asleep near instantly.

_White, that's all he said. A pure, near blinding white in every direction. Looking around, he saw nothing around him. Just white and white...and a yellow dot._

"_Wait...yellow?" He mumbled, looking back at the yellowdot, only to see Simba inches away from his face. With a start, Toan flinched, half expecting a monster of some sort._

"_Why hello there, Toan." Simba's soft voice echoed through the nothingness. "How have you been as of late? I haven't been checking up on you lately, hopefully you're not in too much trouble."_

"_I'm fine, Simba. Why are you in my dreams?"_

"_Oh, no particular reason." He chuckled. "Just wishing to chat, and the such."_

"_Oh.." He thought, curiosity nagging him again and again. "Simba?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_um...do you know, what it's like to be a cat person, like Xiao is?" The fairy king was silent for a few moments, before letting out a soft chuckle._

"_It's a rather hard experience is to explain. It's something you experience first hand, rather then try to feel."_

"_Oh..."He sighed, his curiosity growing even more so._

"_Would you like to experience it?" Simba asked, chuckling in amusement at Toan's obviously shocked face._

"_You can turn me into a cat person?" _

"_Toan. I've teleported you from dungeon, to home. I've teleported to you, even in the deepest of caves, and the title fairy king wasn't given to best dresser.." He chuckled, shaking his staff. "The spell will last for one day, only one." He mumbled and chanted words barely comprehensible, strange blue and red energy emanating from his staff, surrounding Toan. _

_Magical red fire lined his clothes, burning them away, leaving a nude Toan, covering himself as best as he can. Slowly, his body changed, some cat-like ears appearing on his head, a long and brown cat tail sprouting, it quickly wrapping itself around his leg. His nails quickly grew, slightly sharper then before. Finally, fur sprouted on the back of his hands, almost like a arm guard. _

"_There. The spell is finished," Simba muttered, clutching onto his staff a bit. "Took a bit more energy then I thought."_

"_Did I have to be naked for the spell to work?" Toan mumbled, still covering himself as best he could._

"_Of course. Unless you wanted that tail of yours to be trapped in your pants." He chuckled, snapping his fingers, a blue shirt, a pair of red shorts, and a green beret in his hands. He offered the clothing to Toan, who took it quickly. "These are made for cat people such as yourself. They should fit you rather well." _

_Putting on the clothes, Toan was surprised to find the clothes fit like a glove, however putting on the shorts was a bit of a hassle, as his tail refused to cooperate and go through the hole in them._

"_Why is this tail so stubborn?" He mumbled, finally sliding on the shorts after his 5th attempt. He carefully put on his green beret, his ears poking out from holes in it. _

"_It'll be like that, since you're new to being a catperson after all. It's not exactly easy to control."So, how do you feel?"_

"_I feel...weird.." He mumbled, his ears twitching slightly. "I...can't describe how weird everything feels.."_

"_You'll get used to it." He chucked, "and now, it's time for you to awaken."_

"_Huh?" He managed to say, before Simba lifted his staff into the air, and hit Toan square on the head with it._

"OW!" Toan mumbled, gently rubbing his head. "Damn fairy king.." Looking at his hands, he saw a large patch of fur, covering part of his arms. "Looks like I'm really a cat person.." His ears twitched, however, as he heard someone heading upstairs.

"Master are you awaa-" Xiao said, cutting off as she saw Toan.

"Uh...I can explain."


End file.
